


An O in NEWTS

by worrywart1966



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrywart1966/pseuds/worrywart1966
Summary: Severus is bored during NEWT potions exam.  How does he combat his ennui?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	An O in NEWTS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acantha_Rayne_OakMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acantha_Rayne_OakMoon/gifts).



> I really should be finishing my story, The Bells That Ring, but I can't seem to muster the enthusiasm to do so. I've got chapter 24 started, but it's slow going.
> 
> Scrolling through the SSHG Facebook page I belong to, a new member offered up this challenge:
> 
> _I have a little challenge for anyone who wants to take it on... I've been studying whether it's possible to have an orgasm without any physical stimulation whatsoever and have decided that in the wizarding world this may not be such a phenomenon. The story is to have Severus give Hermione an orgasm through Legilimency only._
> 
> I'll put the prompts at the end.
> 
> This does include non-con and Hermione is of more than of age as this takes place post Deathly Hallows. SSHG are not a couple at the time this one shot takes place.

Sometimes, Severus wished he had died from that ruddy snake. If he had, he wouldn't now be bored out of his mind, watching over NEWT students as they took a pre-exam in preparation for their NEWT in just two weeks' time.

Only one of the students in this NEWT class would ever amount to something, and even she would only be adequate at potions. She just didn't have the flair; the grades, yes, the flair…no. She was far superior a brewer than she had been in her sixth year however, even though he hadn't taught her. 

Although he had finally been given the post he had always wanted to teach that year, he still couldn't quite let his old classroom go, so when Slughorn was not in the room, Snape would sneak in and look things over. He would look at the sludge in the phials on Slughorn's desk, yet to be graded, and sigh. These samples would kill people. But there among the failures a viable potion would be found. _Granger's_ , he mused, as he fingered the phials. He also flipped through the essays stacked at the side of the blotter, waiting to be graded. He looked specifically for Granger's but couldn't help snort at a few of the more stupid attempts as he flipped through. 

Scraping his chair away from his desk in order to stand, he began to pace the room to ensure none of the students were cheating. Thankfully, there were only six NEWT students in this two-hour class, and not a single Weasley or Potter were among the bunch. There was Granger (of course), Draco, Zabini, a Patil—he still couldn't tell which—a Smythe, and a Plimpton, or as his mates called him, Pimpleton. That the staff also called him Pimpleton amused Severus to no end. 

He truly had no energy or care for today's class, but that ennui had been present for several weeks. Life was just plodding along. 

Once he had recovered from the snake bite, he discovered that Potter had splashed his memories all over the wizarding world with the help of the nefarious Skeeter woman. Potter had only revealed them to the Minister, and it was later discovered that Skeeter happened to be a bug on a plant in that man's office and voila, instant Byronic Hero. 

Surprisingly, it worked in Severus' favour, and for the first time in his life, he was a desired person. And being the Slytherin bastard that he was, he indulged…heavily. At one point, his todger threatened to cut itself off if he didn't give it a rest, so he 'retired' from the socialite scene and returned to Hogwarts and sheer, unmitigated boredom.

He sagged elegantly back into the chair behind his desk. Casting a quick tempest, he realised there were still sixty minutes left before class could be dismissed. His eyes glanced around the room and landed on Granger. 

The girl—no, she was a girl no longer. In fact, she was all woman, it appeared. With a smirk, he decided to tease her. It was glorious watching her work and had observed over the years that during exams, she tended to write even faster, sometimes even standing up as she did so, as the time until the end of the exam drew closer.

"Sixty more minutes, and then you will hand your pitiful attempts at passing your NEWTs to me."

He had to stifle his laughter. Granger nearly leapt from her seat. She savagely dipped her quill into her ink bottle, dripping ink all over her parchment as she moved it to answer the next exam question. He watched as she shoved an ink stained hand through her bangs, leaving a black smudge on her forehead.

Shaking his head, he continued to watch her. If she would only relax, she would realise her brilliance would come naturally, her work would flow more precisely, more fluidly. He had begged Minerva to take the girl under her wing and guide her, teach her, show her how she could be the brightest witch of her age without all the angst and drama she tended to create for herself. The other young ladies in her year carried the quiet confidence that Severus had observed year after year. A sort of aura that exuded confidence and maturity. It attracted various males like moths to the flames, and in short order marriage banns were announced, and weddings were planned. 

Granger's aura held no such attraction. Oh, she had the maturity of having been in a war and confidence from knowing she was academically gifted, but socially she was not adept. The romance with the youngest Weasley male apparently died quickly, and if rumours were to be believed, it was because she wouldn’t sleep with him. Gossip in the staff room was that she was frigid, and Ronald sought the comfort of Miss Brown's bed. The result of that comfort was to be born in late summer, as he had heard.

Severus' rumination about Granger's frigidity lead down a path in his mind that gave light to a rather evil thought. He raised an eyebrow. Was she truly frigid? Perhaps a quick peek into her thoughts would answer the question. He really shouldn't...it was not polite to employ Legilimency without asking first (his use of it as a spy during the war did not count as requiring permission). Perhaps a quick surface peek would be enough?

He recoiled upon entry to her mind. How on earth did Granger get through each day without breaking mentally? Her brain was not unlike a busy beehive. Thoughts and emotions floated about, never landing anywhere for more than a few milliseconds before bouncing off to another thought process. However, as he watched, he began to notice a small pattern. The random, or so he had believed, thoughts bounced off one another, leaping to another and drawing a conclusion that lead to another thought for another conclusion. 

Her mind was astounding. He could understand now why she spoke so fast, worked so fast, wrote so fast. She had to get it down, to get it out before she lost it. As he looked around, he began to be envious of her thought patterns, of the logic and conclusions they drew. If he could teach her Occlumency, she would be able to slow those streams down and take each thought and turn them into a workable, viable solutions that she could write down for further study. As he was about to exit her mind, however, he caught sight of a thought at the bottom of all the others. 

Desire.

She desired what other women did. She desired love. She desired the ability to be sexual. He didn't realise that a loud snort left his lips until he noticed a few heads pop up. 

"Eyes on your work!" he bellowed. The interruption briefly caused his link to her mind to break, but he quickly re-established it and returned to that underlying thought. As he looked a bit more, he discovered, and he wasn't sure he was happy about discovering it, she had never had an orgasm. He quickly left her mind. She was not frigid; she was just frustrated. Perhaps Weasley was selfish in how he approached bedding her? 

He quickly sought out the thought of desire he had found earlier. His ability and experience with Legilimency enabled him to push all her other thoughts away until he had hold of the one thought he wanted. He slowly moved his mind along idea to see what it was about orgasms that stifled her. He saw blips of learning throughout her life in regard to them. She had apparently attended a parochial school before Hogwarts, so there was perhaps a bit of religiously learned sin attached to the act of self-pleasure. There was also a bit of 'lay back and think of England' attached to orgasm. He looked for any memory of her mother speaking to her about sex and found only one memory and a very brief one at that.

So, it was not a matter of being unable to have an orgasm, but one of letting her mind realise that it was not sinful or selfish. 

Severus brought himself up short. How bored was he that he was contemplating the sex life of one of his students? Quite bored. His inner Slytherin broke into his thoughts. _You can easily become un-bored. Dig into your deepest, dark thoughts, man._

A slow grin grew upon his lips. It would break the boredom nicely. Severus Snape was more than happy to provide Miss Granger her very first orgasm.

Settling into his chair more comfortably, he aligned it so that he could easily see Granger. He placed his elbows on the arms so that he could comfortably hold them up with his fingers under his chin. He prepared his mind before he established a new connection with the woman. He needed to imagine what she may look like nude in order to prime her body before the final little death.

In his mind, he pictured her rather pale overall, discreet tan lines along her shoulders and thighs, her ribcage, breasts and buttocks where a bikini would have covered. This made it easy to see how her areolae and nipples would stand out. He imagined they were darker than her pale skin, but that was probably because he preferred the darker colouring of breasts on a woman. He quickly pictured what her sex would look like. Dark curls, not in the least trimmed given that if she couldn't think freely about having an orgasm, any other idea of her sex would have been shameful for her. Between her outer lips, pink folds would encase her clitoral hood. Perhaps it was large enough to peek through the folds naturally. It had been his experience that clitorises, just like penises, came in all sizes.

With this image now planted in his mind, he entered hers. He projected a feeling of his thumb tracing from behind her ear, along her neck, and then sweeping up to her lips. He lightly drew the lower lip down, encouraging her to press her tongue against his thumb. He was pleased to see the real Miss Granger slowly poke her tongue out of her mouth, run along her lips and then return to its home.

Next, he turned his probing to her breasts. In his mind, he reached out with his hands and hefted their weight. Turning his hands so that his fingers were positioned, he began to turn her nipples between his pointer fingers and thumbs. He pressed and twisted them as they began to harden. A slight pinch to both made him smile when he took note of her reaction; a momentary pause in her writing, and she had pressed one arm surreptitiously against her breast as though she could brush the sensation away.

As he continued to tease her breasts, he took note of the fact that her face had pinked up and her breathing had sped up. Nothing too noticeable or distracting to her follow pupils, however. He also noticed a frown upon her face as though she knew something was happening but couldn't quite make out what it was.

He left her breasts and cascaded his fingers down her stomach and was quite pleased to notice she made a small squeak and twisted her body when he tickled her sides. Shaking her head, she returned to her test, frantically scribbling away.

Finally, he reached the goal of his mission, and he chuckled darkly to himself when she nearly fell off her chair at the sensation of him brushing his fingers through her curls. When he did it again, she stood up and then sat back down again.

"Is something troubling you, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"C-c-cramp, sir. Just stretching it out," she stuttered her reply.

"I see." He cast a Tempus. Merlin! If he were going to accomplish his mission, he'd better quicken his game. "Thirty more minutes, class. If you're not nearly done now, you might as well give it up," he drawled.

Returning to his task, he again cast a nonverbal Legilimency. When he brushed her curls this time, he saw that she had only pressed her legs together. He knew then that whatever it was she felt, she was determined to be in control of it. He was just as determined that she was not.

In his mind, he imagined he was standing behind her so that he could turn his hand in such a way that his fingers would be able to move between the flesh of her sex. Her mouth opened in surprise. He began by simply touching and petting, stroking so that she could accustom herself to the sensation without causing the others to notice anything may be wrong.

He would never forget her reaction to this first time he touched her clit as long as he lived. She had been reaching to dip her quill into her inkpot when she jerked in her chair and dipped her quill into the well too hard, causing both to fall to the floor. As time was of the essence in his mission, he simply Accio'd the items back to her desk and continued to press and stroke her clit. He managed to school is face when she looked up in silent thanks for the return of her items.

As she continued to finish her test, he returned to his mission. He began to swirl a finger around her clit, watching her wiggle slightly as he did so. After a few moments of teasing, he pushed a finger toward her opening and was surprised to find it rimmed in moisture. He gathered a bit of the juice and returned to her clit. The increased lubrication helped his finger to glide more easily. 

He tried a few different methods of stimulation in order to find what she seemed to like best. He flicked and saw that she winced a bit, so he returned to circling the small bundle of nerves. At intervals, he pressed his finger back to her opening to gather more fluid. There wasn't enough time to really enter her to find that small spot way up in, so he concentrated his efforts to stimulating her now engorged pearl. After a bit more teasing, he noticed she reacted greatly to a combination of circling and pressure and therefore continued with this method, varying the speed at which he stimulated her. 

He could sense that she may be getting close, although there was something blocking her. Something that kept telling her that this pleasure was not right. He could feel her confusion. Subtly, he spoke within her mind. _Experience this my dear good girl. All your teachers who have told you this is not right, that it was a sin, were wrong. They all sought this pleasure. They told you magic was evil, didn't they? Look at where you are now…in a school that teaches magic. You don't have a problem with that, now do you? Let it go, girl, let it go._ He noticed a deep red blush creep up her neck, and before he could control it, her orgasm overtook her.

The bundle of nerves that he was pressing pulsed under his fingers. Her entire body went stiff, and he could see she was struggling not to cry out if the white of her knuckles clutching the edge of her desk were any indication. Within her mind, he could see a blinding light fill her vision and then it was black as he watched her close her eyes tightly against the pleasure. Her mind was crying out, _'stop, stop, stop' and 'oh gods this is…this is, oh gods never stop!'._

Severus slowed his circling movements as soon as he saw her hips pull away. Her clit would be sensitive and so he withdrew. He watched Hermione slump in her seat and drop her quill, her eyes closed and head hanging. In a moment or two, she picked up her quill, looked at her test and then dropped it again. For the rest of the class she didn't move.

"Time's up!" he shouted, startling several students. "Bring your parchments to my desk and leave. There will be no need to talk."

The students moved quickly, but Hermione did not. She remained at her desk as though she had fallen asleep. Severus approached her and shook her shoulder.

"Miss Granger, class is over. You are to leave."

She shrugged in indifference.

"Are you unwell? Shall I call Madam Pomphrey?" he asked, trying not to laugh. He knew all too well how lazy one could feel after a good orgasm.

At length, she spoke. "I should have stopped you when I first entered my mind, Professor."

Severus was stunned. She had given no indication that she was aware of what he was doing.

"And you did nothing to repel me?"

"I was curious to see what you were after. You do realise that I could have you sacked for rape?"

Severus turned and went to his desk, sitting carefully, contemplating how to handle this. "Yes, I suppose that would be in your right."

"Oh, there is no 'suppose' about it. You violated my mind, my body, and my privacy. If I'm not mistaken, that involves quite a long stay in Azkaban if convicted."

Severus cleared his throat, "Yes, it does."

Hermione stood, picked up her parchments and waked with them to his desk, dropping the papers on top of the others. "I did not let Ronald sleep with me because I was frigid," she explained, "and yes, my religious upbringing may have had something to do with the fact I was reluctant to allow him to bed me and even my hesitancy over self-pleasure. It had everything to do with who it was I wanted to be the one to show me the art of love."

"So why did you let me continue?"

Hermione smiled and leant forward, whispering, "It had everything to do with who it was I wanted to be the one to show me the art of love," she repeated.

Severus coughed a bit and was sure he was blushing from the feel of the heat on his face. Hermione's giggle broke his surprise. "Why don't you think on it a bit professor, and let me know if you're willing."

She returned to her desk and picked up her book bag. As she moved to leave the room, she turned and said, "Thank you for my first orgasm. If that is a mere tenth of the pleasure you can bring a woman, then I am grateful to have experienced it by your hand." She turned the doorknob but stopped when he spoke. 

"This is your last class of the week, if I am not mistaken?" he asked.

"It is."

"The decision is yours, but I am willing to be that person right now, if my inference from your earlier statement is true."

Hermione dropped her bag and turned away from the door. "Your inference is not wrong, Severus."

Severus' raised an eyebrow and reached out with his hand. "Then come along, Hermione. I have much to teach you. A weekend won't be enough time, but we will, erm, scratch the surface."

"Then we'll have to find other weekends, won't we?" Hermione asked, taking his hand.

"Yes, we will," he agreed.

 **The prompts were:**

There are three possible prompts if you want them or you can go your own way...

1\. UNPLANNED - The two don't discuss it beforehand... Snape is trying to kill the boredom of another NEWT level potions class.

2\. SPICIN' IT UP - They have been together for years and this is their way of trying to keep things fresh.

3\. IT'S ALL ACADEMIC - Severus had been teaching Hermione occlumency and this is her final test... which she fails.


End file.
